In the background, other than the bolded paragraph numbers, non-bolded square brackets (“[ ]”) refer to the citations listed hereinbelow.
Despite the limitations and empirical nature of the Hodgkin-Huxley (HH) formalism [11], it is still a foundation for numerous models in cellular electrophysiology [14]. The extensive use of the formalism can be appreciated consulting the electrophysiology section of the CellML project [16], and the web sites of groups offering a computational infrastructure for the simulation of cellular electrical activity [16, 13, 10, 5]. As a matter of fact the formalism was still employed in the most recently developed cell models [18, 9].
The foregoing and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description and from the claims.